


Soulmate Square

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ridiculous Media Problems, Soulmate AU, Talk About Cheating, viktor is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor is a true believer.  Viktor has two soulmates.  His soulmates aren't soulmates with each other.  This causes problems and drama, and it takes years before they truly solve the problem.  Thank god for Phichit being involved.





	Soulmate Square

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI AU Week Day 7: Free Day

Two soulmates. Viktor was surprised, but not at all complaining about this. They were at his home rink in St. Petersburg – sensible enough, really. “Hello, boys!”

“Boys… VIKTOR?!” The younger of the two looked Japanese, probably early teens, and completely gobsmacked. “How am I your soulmate?”

“Hi, Viktor! I’m Christophe Giacometti, call me Chris. Nice to meet you. What did you mean, boys?”

“You two can’t see each other?”

“No,” they both said in unison.

“Oh.” That was a shame. A huge complication, too. “I see two of you. This is going to be tricky.” He thought for a minute. “Okay, Chris, you go to that end, and… what’s your name?”

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuuri, go to that end. Before you both go, pick a number between one and ten.”

Chris’s number was closer, so Viktor went with him first. It didn’t take long to get enough information to contact Christophe, and Chris had no trouble believing that he and Viktor were soulmates.

Yuuri was trickier. He was absolutely convinced his presence in Viktor’s dream was a mistake. “Chris is your soulmate. I’m just… here.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Yuuri. You’re my soulmate just as much as Chris is. I wish the two of you were soulmates as well, it would make it easier to communicate and manage this, but I’m sure there’s a reason for it. I hope you two will get along.”

It took some time to convince Yuuri, but eventually, he gave Viktor directions to come to him. It was going to be difficult, but Viktor was very much looking forward to this. Yuuri was a good kid, Chris seemed like fun, and Viktor’s life was unlikely to be boring.

 

After Nationals, Viktor contacted Chris as he and Yakov set out for Japan. Yuuri passed Yakov’s tests, and they arranged for Yuuri to come out to Russia in April. During the separation, Viktor was rather miserable, the loneliness only easing when he was with Chris. Even then he felt a bit guilty about it – Yuuri didn’t have someone to go to for help. Yuuri said it was okay, that he thought Viktor should take advantage of having Chris around, but Viktor still felt bad about it.

It didn’t help that Chris was older, and ready for romance. Viktor held himself back – Yuuri was clearly too young, and he didn’t want Yuuri to feel pressured or left out – right up until a call to Yuuri. “Viktor, you’re looking at this wrong. If you’re holding out for me to be ready for romance before you do anything with Chris, that puts pressure on me because it’s not just my soulmate that I’m making wait for me. I don’t think jealousy is going to be a problem. You’re too strong a believer in soulbonds for me to ever feel like you’re choosing Chris over me just because he’s ready for you to kiss him and I’m not.”

Of course, once Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, the guilt flipped. Now he was with Yuuri, and any time he went to see Chris, Yuuri was left alone in a foreign city. Well, not alone, he had Yakov and Minako and the rest of their rinkmates, but without his soulmate. Yuuri and Chris told him he was being silly to feel guilty about it, that they understood the situation and accepted it, but Viktor couldn’t shake the nagging doubts.

 

Chris had always half expected his dream to have a surprise for him. He was right. He went to Viktor first, giving him a hug and a kiss. “I have another soulmate.”

“Oh? Older or younger?”

“Younger. Quite a bit younger. Phichit.”

“Phichit? Yuuri’s friend?” Viktor’s jaw dropped. “Yuuri’s twelve-year-old friend.”

“That Phichit. I’m even more screwed than you were with Yuuri.”

“Well, you know where to find me tomorrow, and we’ll talk about what happens next then. Go talk to Phichit and figure out what he wants to do, given that you have me.”

“You know, this could be a good way around your guilt thing, I focus on Phichit and you focus on Yuuri.”

“No, I don’t want to do that, that’s not fair to you and there’s a reason you and I are connected. Besides, what if Yuuri also has a second soulmate?”

“It’s possible. I just thought I’d offer. And even though I know it won’t do any good, stop feeling guilty about things you can’t control.”

“I’ll try.” Viktor kissed Chris again. “Go to Phichit.”

“Hi, Chris!” Phichit jumped into Chris’s arms for a hug. “This is a surprise, but kind of a nice one. How does Viktor feel about it?”

“Sympathetic, mostly. Waiting for a younger soulmate is hard, and you’re even younger than Yuuri was.”

Phichit laughed at that. “Hopefully this will help the press believe it when the two of you say Yuuri’s just as much Viktor’s soulmate as you are, and the only reason Viktor’s not romantic with him yet is because he’s not ready for it. I’m going to make you wait at least a few years, but you can do whatever you want with Viktor and whatever Viktor will let you do with Yuuri.”

“Do you want to know?”

“Talk to Yuuri and your publicity guys. If they think it’ll help with the media, I want this publicly announced as soon as you’ve told me.”

“I thought your parents wanted you kept out of the three-ring media circus.”

“They do, but it’s different now that we’re soulmates. If you’d rather talk to them first, that’s fine, but they’ll agree to it. If you decide not to tell the world, then I don’t really care if you tell me or not. Do whatever you think will make it easier to wait for me.”

Phichit’s parents agreed with Phichit, and the media went nuts over Phichit’s addition to the circus. Of course, there were people in the media who were horrible about it, calling this out as fake as well. For the most part, though, they backed off on being ridiculous about Yuuri.

Over that next year, Yuuri and Viktor slowly became more romantic, which the ridiculous media wouldn’t leave alone. They raised the question about Chris and Yuuri becoming involved, which caused a bit of a problem with Viktor. “I know it’s not exactly fair to be jealous, but I’m involved with you both because you’re both my soulmates, and I support Chris eventually becoming involved with Phichit because they’re soulmates, and Yuuri, if you end up having another soulmate, I’ll support you there. But you two aren’t soulmates, and I would take it as cheating.”

“Seems a little silly, given the indirect connection, but I’ll respect your feelings about it,” Chris said. “Don’t get mad at me for crap you read in the media.”

“I don’t want anyone but you. If I have a second soulmate, that will probably change things, but only for that person. Don’t let the media ruin a good thing.”

 

Viktor eventually got over his irritation, and the three of them settled into a comfortable relationship. Phichit fit in well when he was there, and Yuuri was not the least bit surprised when he got into his dream and saw his best friend waiting for him as well as the soulmate he already knew about. “Vitya! You’ll never guess who’s here.”

“Rykov?”

Yuuri shuddered. “ _Ew_. No. Phichit!”

“Hi Yuuri!” Phichit hugged Yuuri. “You’ll never guess what I want you to do about this.”

“Phichit! That’s great! This should be a fun conversation with Chris tomorrow! I’ll be down at the other end of the ice. Get things worked out with Phichit before you come talk to me at all.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and skated off.

“Viktor’s thrilled. He already loves you, you’re already part of the group, he knows that you’ll be good to me, and unless you surprise us all by having a third soulmate, it makes for a nice neat group.”

“Two soulmates is already unusual. Three soulmates? That’s pretty much unheard of, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. I just know that I’m glad it’s you. I’m guessing you want to know tomorrow?”

“Not right away. Take some time and celebrate with Viktor before calling me. Chris is on his way out here and I’d like him to be with me when you tell me.”

 

Viktor was hesitant about the wait, but agreed once he heard the reason. Phichit was surprised to see Yuuri when he called. “Hi! Happy birthday, Yuuri! What’s up?”

“Is Chris there yet?”

“Yeah, he just got in, why?”

“Go get him, the four of us need to talk.”

“Oh boy. You’ve got another soulmate?” Phichit disappeared and came back quickly with Christophe in tow.

“Hi, Yuuri! Happy birthday! Another soulmate?”

Yuuri grinned. “Yeah, I have another soulmate. We all have two soulmates.”

“We don’t know about me yet…” Phichit said, but he stopped suddenly. “Me? I’m your other soulmate?”

“You’re my other soulmate.”

“I _told_ Mom and Dad they should let me go to Paris for your birthday! This is great!” Phichit hugged Chris, cuddling in tight. “It’s still gonna be a while before I’m ready to make things romantic, so Viktor, I’m counting on you to take care of my boys while we wait.”

“Take your time, I’ve got them.”

 

Yuuri and Chris both went to Thailand for Phichit’s 18th birthday. Viktor came along, although he made it clear that he could entertain himself for a day if there weren’t any surprises in Phichit’s dream that they needed to talk about. Before going to bed, Phichit found Viktor. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay?”

“I get your thing about sharing with soulmates is fine but sharing with people who aren’t soulmates isn’t, but what about three-ways?”

“Hmm?”

“If I wanted to have a three-way with Chris and Yuuri so I didn’t have to choose one of them to sleep with first, would you have a problem with that?”

Viktor had to think about that one. Phichit waited. “If Yuuri will go for it, I won’t cause trouble. I know Chris has always hated that I don’t want him and Yuuri to do things, and this seems like a reasonable compromise.”

“If Chris or Yuuri asked, would you participate in one with them and me?”

“Yes. And I know that when you tell Chris that, he’s going to ask, so I’m going to be held to it. Like I said, it’s a reasonable compromise.”

“Would you join a four-way, with the four of us?”

“Not this time. This time, Chris and Yuuri should be focused on you. Some other time, yes. 

“Great!” Phichit hugged Viktor. “Thank you. I love you. In a platonic soulmate-of-my-soulmates way.”

Phichit’s dream brought no surprises, and as promised, Viktor cleared out as soon as he was assured of that.


End file.
